Boomslang
Boomslang is a robot created by GameTechMods user Badnik96 for Banter Wars. Its main weaponry is its dual vertical flywheels, and it also features a low wedge and some decorative spikes on the back. Robot History In round 1 of Heat F it fought Spyder. Boomslang smashes into Spyder but is instantly overturned. Spyder shunts Boomslang across the arena and into a side wall, however, Boomslang's blades sever two of Spyder's flipping arms, causing Spyder to charge into Boomslang some more, leaving it to be counted out. Boomslang tries to self right but is unable to until it was helped out by Spyder. Spyder gets underneath Boomslang but is unable to do anything, the two are almost counted out with Boomslang moving extremely sluggishly. The two slowly waltz around eachother, until Observabot splits the two, only for Spyder to come back for the attack. Spyder drives up onto Boomslang's wedge where it is shredded and eventually knocked immobile. In round 2, Boomslang fought Burnt Waffle Machine. As soon as Boomslang hit Burnt Waffle Machine it was sent flying through the air and across the arena. Boomslang viciously attacks Burnt Waffle Machine, heavily damaging it and rips parts of the weaponry away. Boomslang manages to pin Burnt Waffle Machine to the arena wall, but Boomslang was attacked by the Observabot who tips Boomslang onto its back. Boomslang is put back onto its wheels where it tries to attack the battered Burnt Waffle Machine, but is unable to due to its shape. Eventually Boomslang manages to pit Burnt Waffle Machine, moving on to the Heat Final. In the Heat Final, Boomslang was matched against full body flipper Facetious Goose in a fight many expected would be a brutal display of Boomslang's power. Boomslang smashes into Facetious Goose, but it topples over immediately. Facetious Goose flips Boomslang over but suffers heavy damage to its side as a result. The two become locked together in a pushing battle. Facetious Goose attempts a flip but misses Boomslang, letting Boomslang get underneath Facetious Goose and tear apart its flipper. Controversially, Observabot attacks Boomslang at this point causing it to tip over, not long before it shunted Boomslang around the arena. Soon Boomslang is righted and continued its attack against Facetious Goose. For a while this continues as a pushing contest, but in a lucky break for Facetious Goose, Boomslang's battery runs out, giving the victory to Facetious Goose. This match caused the largest amount of controversy seen during the tournament. It turned out the tournament's operator had reversed the direction of the left flywheel (preventing Boomslang from self-righting as normal) as well as removed a battery from the robot without the consent of its builder, which may have caused the robot to lose power and result in its defeat. This, coupled with the robot being flipped by the Observabot during the fight, led to several accusations of the match being intentionally rigged against Boomslang. The tournament's operator denied this, apologizing for what was an apparent miscommunication during production, re-filming the entire heat as a one-off extra episode with Boomslang operating at full power (in this alternate episode, Spyder was the Heat F winner). Regardless, Boomslang was eliminated from the tournament. Series 2.5 Boomslang did not take part in the main events of Series 2.5, but returned for a grudge match against Facetious Goose. In the match it quickly threw Facetious Goose out of the arena but when it faced Observabot, it got stuck against the on on Observabot (which was censored due to sex reference.) Results |} Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat F, Heat Final *Series 2.5: Grudge Match Trivia *Boomslang is named after a species of snake. *Boomslang was inspired by a robot in the RFS AI Pack named Loch. Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Robots with vertical spinners Category:Animal themed robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Drums Category:Heat Finalists Category:Debut in Series 2 Category:Robots built by GameTechMods members